miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Made for Each Other
"}} "Made for Each Other" is the eighteenth episode of Miami Vice's first season. It premiered on March 8, 1985, and was rerun on July 12, 1985 and August 7, 1987. Summary Zito has to move in with Switek and his girlfriend, Zito's ex, while they watch over two crazy informants working a stolen goods case. Plot Crockett and Tubbs are working with Artie Cross, a counterfeiter, and Crockett is admiring the work. Switek and Zito are talking about Switek's new girlfriend, Darlene moving in with him, Zito (who used to date Darlene) has not gotten over the breakup. They get the signal to move in for the bust, but Artie turns on sprinklers with gasoline, and lights the match, sending the warehouse and the counterfeit money up in flames. Crockett and Tubbs shoot their way out of the building, they get Artie, but Zito goes back in to get the evidence, a smoldering pile of funny money, and injures his fingers in the process. Driving home, they encounter a fire in Zito's neighborhood caused by a gas explosion. It turns out the fire was at Zito's house and he lost everything, except his mailbox, which contained his gas bill. Darlene moves into Switek's apartment, as does Zito, until he can find a new place to live. Darlene screams at Switek about this but Zito will stay. Gina and Trudy get Zito a new goldfish to replace the one lost in the fire, and he names it Harriet. Castillo asks Switek and Zito to work on John Costelada, who was big into stolen goods transport, and is working in Miami again. This causes Switek to miss out on some alone-time with Darlene (because Zito blurted to Castillo about how they worked on the Costelada case previously). Switek and Zito go to visit "Bonzo" Barry Gold, a dealer in audio/visual equipment to see about getting a meet with Costellada, posing as distributors. Before they can get there, their cover is blown by a woman who they busted in a prostitution ring previously. They then go to see Noogie who tells them he's getting married to "Ample Annie" the next day, but Switek and Zito want Noogie to find Costellada ASAP. Then they find Izzy caught in the act of breaking and entering, and want him to set up Costellada. Switek and Darlene try for a little bedroom action, but are interrupted by Zito (and her hair). She tells Switek that Zito is holding him back from becoming Mayor Switek. Izzy and Noogie both stop by to see Switek and they will go see Bonzo Barry themselves to make the deal. They give Bonzo Barry the warehouse address to confirm their offer, then Barry goes to see Costellada and he wants to make the deal proposed by Izzy and Noogie. Zito is staying at OCB so Switek and Darlene can be alone. Crockett offers Zito a night on his boat but he declines, and feeds Harriet. Meanwhile Switek can't get his mind off Zito and his night of passion fizzles quick. Switek and Zito report to Castillo the deal with Noogie and Izzy, but Castillo wants the informants off the case. Switek and Zito pay them for their trouble and leave, but Noogie and Izzy have other ideas. They tell Barry they sold the monitors that they were going to sell to Costellada (because Switek and Zito pulled them out their supplies went with it), but they offered a cement truck in its' place. Barry contacts Costellada who really wants the cement truck, as he wanted one since he was a kid. Izzy and Noogie hotwire the cement truck from a construction site, dump the cement into a convertible car of one of the workers, take out a line of porta-potties (forcing one worker to leave rather abruptly), and drive away. Switek and Zito lean on Barry and tell them Izzy and Noogie work for them and either he sets up a meet with Costellada or go to jail. Barry calls Costellada and tells them Izzy and Noogie are cops and take them at gunpoint before they could sell the cement truck. Just as Switek and Darlene are about to try again at passion, Zito comes in and tells Switek that Costellada have Izzy and Noogie. Darlene tells Switek if he leaves she won't be there when he gets back. Switek hands her a picture on the wall and leaves. Costellada is going to kill Noogie, Izzy, and Barry (for introducing them to him) and cast off on their boat. Switek and Zito manage to get aboard before it leaves and kill two of Costellada's goons, when they go inside, Noogie and Izzy have Costellada at gunpoint. Noogie and Ample Annie become husband and wife in a rather unorthodox ceremony (including a semi-strip performance by Annie). Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Martin Ferrero as Isadore "Izzy" Moreno *Ellen Greene as Darlene *Mark-Linn Baker as "Bonzo" Barry Gold *Nicholas Woodeson as Artie Cross *Karla Tamburrelli as Ample Annie Special Guest Star *Charlie Barnett as Nugart "Noogie" Lamont Co-Starring *Johnny Hernandez as John Costelada Notes * This episode is one of a very few that focuses on the close-knit friendship of Switek and Zito, which survived Zito's personal tragedy (his house burning down) and having to move in with Switek while he lived with Zito's ex. * Darlene puts up a picture of Princess Diana and Prince Harry as a baby, which is the picture Switek hands to her when he leaves her (for good) to assist Izzy and the Noogman. * The poster for the 1983 film Scarface appears in a window at 13: 21/22/23 * Most of the non-Jan Hammer music in this episode is by Elvis Presley, as Switek is a big Elvis fan. * Karla Tamburrelli would return as Ample Annie in the season 2 episode "Buddies". * Philip Michael Thomas was injured doing a stunt in this episode and doesn't appear for more than half of its run time. He is also absent from the next episode, "The Home Invaders". * Of the three weddings that occur in the series, this is the only one that Jan Hammer does not appear at as a wedding musician. * During the original broadcast of this episode, the two bikini-clad girls walking down the steps in the intro were wearing Miami Vice crew jackets. This has not been seen since, even in syndication, on the DVDs, on Hulu, on Netflix (when it streamed the series), NBC.com, or Starz. One explanation as to why this version never aired again was that NBC was flooded with requests for the jackets, which were meant only for the crew working the series. * Switek would get another girlfriend, Holly, during the fifth season, though his gambling problems would put a stress on their relationship. * One of the counterfeiters in the opening scene is playing with one of the then-brand new Transformers toys, specifically that of the character Shockwave. Noogie can also be briefly seen wearing a Transformer watch when Noogie and Izzy steal the cement truck. * The company that moves Darlene into Stan's apartment (NIce Jewish Boy) still exists today and services many locations across the United States. Goofs * When Artie torches the money, the flames are clearly in front of and behind the giant stacks of notes, rather than on the money itself. * Bird store scene with Izzy, a green bird on a perch suddenly appears in the sequence. Production Notes * Filmed: February 1, 1985 - February 12, 1985 * Production Number: 59527 * Production Order: 18 Filming Locations *Warsaw Ballroom, 1450 Collins Ave, S. Miami Beach (Opening with Cross and the counterfeit money) *NE 16th Avenue / NE 121st Street, North Miami (Switek and Zito meet Noogie and Izzy) *Oceanic Breeze Apartments 7615 Harding Ave, Miami Beach (Switek's apartment) *65 NW 9th Street (Warehouse where electronics stored) *SE 500 South Miami Avenue, Miami (Construction site) *Jockey Club Marina 11111 Biscayne Bvd, Miami (Marina where Costelada's yacht is located) * 6448 S. Dixie Highway (Bonzo Barry's) Now Pearl Arts Music *"Money (That's What I Want)" by Barrett Strong (opening in warehouse with counterfeiter) *"Treat Me Nice" by Elvis Presley (Darlene moves in) *"Rubberneckin'" by Elvis Presley (on Switek's TV) Jan Hammer Music *"Night Talk" (Crockett and Zito at OCB) Quotes *"Spectroscopy, the molecularization of matter through a laser... read a book sometime!" -- Tubbs to Crockett in warehouse *"My life is in-whack. You just moved in with Darlene, your life is about to get out-of-whack!" -- Zito to Switek before Zito finds out his house burned down *"A new girlfriend is like a new goldfish... you've got to give them time to get used to the bowl!" -- Switek to Zito *"You have the right to remain silent... raaaa!" -- Zito to Izzy, imitating a parrot *"I feel totally confident." -- Zito to Switek after sending Izzy and Noogie to see Bonzo Barry *"We use informants for their knowledge of the street, not as reinforcements." -- Castillo to Switek and Zito after telling him about Izzy and Noogie Category:Season 1 episodes